Love of enemies
by gondor20
Summary: One change and history can change many things. Rated T for some sexual stuff  no Lemons  and some bad language.


**Hello to all my fans! *Cricket Sound* What ever. This is an idea that has been bugging the HELL out of me. We have all seen fem. Naruto stories. I want to see something new and never heard of! This is a different pairing that has probably never been done...at least to my knowledge. If someone already done this, please tell me! Anyways, this is one of the rarest pairings out their...maybe THE rarest pairing. What is it? Well, read and find out. This is a one shot, but if a lot of people like this, I may make a full story!**

**Also, The sleeping dragon and the Hidden Leaf's new chapter is on the way so have no fear! I don't own Naruto btw. Now for the story!**

"I like ramen"- Normal Talk

"_I like ramen" _- Thinking

**Any thing bold is a demon talking or **_**thinking**_.

/

/ Kage Booth at the Cunin Exams

The Third Hokage lay against a wall and felt blood trickle out of the side of his mouth. His former student walked up and had a large smile on HER face. She had pale white skin and long black hair that went down her back. She was about 5'7 and was thin. Her face held little fat. She was wearing a dark purple robe and had a purple bow around tied around her waist. In her left hand was her sword, Kusanagi. Her yellow eyes held joy. This was Orochimara, Hiruzen Sarutobi's student.

"You haven't lost your touch Sarutobi-Sensei, but it seems it was just not enough. You rejected me for Hokage, and then said all my experiments were pointless. It seems you were wrong. I was the better choice for Hokage! O well, I will become something greater then Hokage. I will become the greatest being alive! All will kneel before me," Orochimara said as she walked towards Sarutobi. "I will become immortal! I will never die!" Sarutobi chuckled.

"My silly student...you really think that? That you will become immortal? And to think that I thought you were a genius." Orochimara growled. Sarutobi shuts eyes and coughs up some blood. "I think I see your future Orochimara. You care for yourself only, but I see something. Hope maybe. One day, you will have to put all your dreams aside for someone else."

"My ambitions will never go away! I don't care how many I have to kill!" Sarutobi smiles. "I will destroy all those who stand in my way! The leaf will burn."

"If only...you could see your future." Orochimara growls and stabs Sarutobi. Sarutobi closes his eyes. "You may have killed me, but not the leaf. Each member of Konoha will fight for their homes. You will never put out the will of fire." Sarutobi became silent. Orochimara turns around and storms off. She will become immortal...no matter what!

/ 7 years later. A field of battle nears the Fire/Sound Border

Naruto looked over at Sakura and Sasuke. They formed one team out of eight that were going to attack one of Orochimara's bases. After the death of the Third Hokage, Naruto and Jiraiya retrieved Tsunade. Tsunade became the 5th Hokage. After that, Sasuke tried to leave the village to gain power from Orochimara. Naruto was able to bring him back and Jiraiya was able to remove the curse seal. After that, Naruto and Jiraiya went on a five year training trip. They returned once Orochimara declared war on the Leaf. So far the war has been equal, with no sides gaining much ground.

Team 7 stopped once they reached the end of the tree line. They saw Orochimara's base. It had a wooden wall and a few buildings. It was more of a camp then a base. Sasuke turned around. "Ok guys. Intel says Orochimara is in the camp. Do not engage her. She would be too much for even all of us. Our goal is to destroy the camp and kill as many shinobi as we can. Wait for the signal flare." Just as he finished talking, a bright black flare was shot. Sasuke nodded and jumped out of the tree line and charge. Naruto and Sakura soon followed.

/ inside the base

Naruto stabbed the last of the Sound ninja. His instincts told him to block. He quickly raised a kunai and blocked the incoming sword strike. Orochimara jumped back and launched a few kunai at his direction. Naruto jumped to the side and forward and charged forward with a rasengan. Orochimara jumped back to avoid the ball of charka. Naruto landed on his feet. "Poor little Naruto. You look a little tired. Maybe if you run away, I'll spare your life." Naruto growled.

"Shut up! I'll kill you for what you did to the old man you stupid bitch!" Orochimara eyes widen and had an angry fire in them.

"I'll kill you for that!" She charged and swung her sword at him. Naruto dodged and kicked her in the stomach. She winched at the pain and than punched him in the knee cap. Naruto screamed in pain and brought his knee up. Orochimara dodged and jumped back.

_"OH MY GOD! THAT FRICKING HURT,"_ Naruto screamed in his mind. He was getting angry and he could feel the kyuubi's charka coming from the seal. He closed his eyes.

/ Orochimara's P.O.V

She gasped when she saw Naruto's eyes. Gone was the shinning blue. They were replaced by a demonic red. _"This is not good. A demon powered host is deadly, especially if they want to kill you so bad. I hate to say this, but I got to get out of here,"_ she thought to herself. Orochimara launched a few snakes at Naruto and turned and ran. She ran up the camp wall and shot towards the tree line. She heard a roar and heard the camp's wall explode. This caused her to run even faster. She turned her head around and saw Naruto on all fours chasing after her. She began to run faster.

Orochimara ran till she reached a cliff edge. She looked down and saw a river. _"Of course,"_ she rolled her eyes in her head. She turned around and saw a crimson claw coming towards her. She jumped out of the way. _"Damn, I can't get close enough to him due to the Kyuubi's charka. I used a lot of charka running away from him. Shit, what do I do? It can't end this way."_ Orochimara was broken from her thoughts as a crimson tail smacked her. She fell to the ground. She saw Naruto charge and jump. Orochimara kicked Naruto back, but felt her foot get injured. Shaking, she stood up. Naruto was already up and charging. Naruto rammed into the rouge senin. Said missing-nin stepped back and felt she was at the edge. Naruto tackled her and together fell off the edge.

/ General P.O.V,

Sasuke and Sakura felt the kyuubi's charka and followed it. When they reached the cliff edge, they saw Naruto tackle Orochimara off the cliff. Sakura screamed and ran towards the edge. When she looked down, all she could see was her teammate and the evil ninja falling towards the river. She screamed and was about to go down until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and Sasuke shaking his head. She knew what he meant. The two of them walked back towards the others in silence.

/

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. He felt that he was lying in a warm, comfy, and soft bed. It was the type of bed that would make anyone smile. He tried to sit up, but a sharp pain in his leg stopped. He removed some of the blankets and saw his right leg wrapped up in white medical tape. "Your leg is broken in five different places," a kind old man said. Naruto looked up and saw a kind old man in a dull orange robe. His wrinkled head had no facial hair or hair. It was a monk. "Some of the monks in the temple found you and the other person floating down the river. They brought you two back. Thank goodness that one of the monks was a former medic-nin. Oh, where are my manners! My name is Tenzo." Naruto's eyes widen when Tenzo said other person. He remembered falling off the cliff with Orochimara, but that was it.

"Where is the other person?" Tenzo pointed to the bed next to him. Naruto turned his head and saw Orochimara sleeping in the bed next to him. "When can I leave?"

"Well, it will be some time. Your injuries are very severe. Also, the snow has already started. You'll have to wait till mid-spring." Naruto's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

"Where the hell am I?"

"You're currently in the medical quarter of White Mountain Monastery." Naruto nodded. Jiraiya told him about it. It was a Buddhist Monastery in Fire country. As the name says, it's located in the mountains and every winter it closes due to the snow. "Well I have other duties to intend too. Call if you need anything." Tenzo walked out the door. Naruto sighed and laid back. This was going to be a long winter. Sleep soon took him.

/ Later

Naruto shot up when he heard yelling. He turned his head and saw Tenzo trying to calm a now awake Orochimara. She turned her head around and glared at him. "YOU! What the hell are YOU doing here?" Naruto was about to say something, but Tenzo had beaten him to it.

"Can you lower your voice," the old monk hissed. "Its one in the morning and many of the other monks are still sleeping. Also, I know who both of you are and we will have NO fighting here! If there is any fighting, we will leave you two in the snow! Don't doubt us." Tenzo took a deep breath. "Now, you two are just going to have to get used to each other. We have no available rooms, so you two will have to share this room. If you don't like it, we will kick you out. Now, breakfast will be severed in a few hours. I will bring it to you two if you want some. We also have a library. If you want any books, just ask. Now, I must start lighting the other fires around the monastery. I'll see you later." Tenzo left the room. Naruto and Orochimara were both silent. No one said anything.

"I hate you," Orochimara said. "If it weren't for that damn fox in your gut, I would have killed you." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. At least I don't give people hickies or say ku ku ku." Naruto laughed. Orochimara just glared at the blond. "I hate you too. I'll be waiting to kill you once you leave."

"Oh I can't wait." Orochimara just turned her head. Both didn't say anything.

A few hours later, Tenzo came in to the room with two plates. He sat one down in front of Naruto and one in front Orochimara. The plate had some dry beef and two biscuits. Both said thank you and began to eat. _"This is pretty good," _Naruto thought to himself as he stuffed his face. Orochimara was slowly taking her time eating. Tenzo watched the two with a smile.

"Good you two love my cooking! If there is anything I take pride in, it's my cooking!" Tenzo smiled and walked towards the door. "Oh and maybe talking will pass the time." Tenzo left the room. Orochimara looked at Naruto and studied him. His face held no fat. His whiskers were darker then the last time she saw him. His blue eyes had a white slit. Overall, he looked like a foxy Minato. She almost blushed...almost.

Naruto saw Orochimara looking at him. "What you looking at?" Naruto saw a tiny amount of pink on her cheeks. "You're like every other girl."

"WHAT? I was thinking how ugly you look! Any girl who would have any attraction to you is an idiot." Naruto chuckles.

"I was only joking, but your reaction makes me wonder." Naruto smirked as Orochimara turned around.

/ Later that day

With the help of the monks, Orochimara was able to take a bath. With the help of some of the monks, she came back into the room wearing a purple robe. Her black hair was flowing down her back. Naruto looked up and felt his jaw drop. She looked down right beautiful. Tenzo smirked when he saw Naruto's reaction. Orochimara did not see it. After getting Orochimara into her bed, Tenzo turned to Naruto. "You a book?"

"Sure. Do you have any cook books?" Orochimara looked up and was shocked.

"We sure do. I'll bring you one. Orochimara, you want anything?"

"Science."

"Ok. I'll be right back!" Tenzo looked over at Naruto.

"You cook?" Naruto flashed a foxy smile.

"I love to cook! I can cook all types of things! How about you? Do you have any cool hobbies?"

"I love science and books. With science, I will be able to achieve my dream! Kukukuku." Orochimara had an evil glint in her eyes when Tenzo came into the room. He gave Naruto a cook book of all types of meals. He handed Orochimara a book on cells. "I hope this is fine. Ok, guys I will return in an hour with dinner."

"So what is your favorite type of science," Naruto asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Genetics." Orochimara did not look up from her book. Naruto sighed and began to read his own book.

/ Time skip: 1 Month

It's been a month since Naruto and Orochimara woke up. Naruto was able to walk around without help. Orochimara, much to her anger, still had have help when walking around. Naruto, to her shock, offered to help her. Now, Naruto and she weren't friends or anything, but they did not hate each other. At night they would talk about their hobbies. Naruto would talk about cooking and gardening. She almost began to laugh as pictured Naruto in pink planting flowers. Naruto was shocked that Orochimara loved to paint, like the old man. She said that Sarutobi taught her how when she was younger.

Currently, Naruto and Orochimara were in one of the courtyards of the monastery. Orochimara was wrapped in a blanket with a book in front of her. Naruto was wearing a coat and a black pair of pants. He was playing in the snow. Orochimara looked up from her book and watched Naruto build a snowman. He was skipping around trying to make it perfect. She smiled as Naruto tripped and fell on the snowman. _"Naruto...you're strange,"_ she thought to herself. Naruto turned around and ran to her.

"Hey! You want to build a snowman with me," Naruto asked with a grin. Orochimara looked at him with a frown. _"Why the hell does he want to spend time with me,"_ she thought.

"No. Also, why do you want to spend time with me? Did you forget that I killed your 'grandfather'?" Naruto's smile turned upside down. His eyes lost some of the shine.

"I know what you did. Part of me still hates you for it, but I learned to ignore that part. We are not enemies now, so why not try to get a long? We have no one else to talk to besides the monks, but they don't talk much." Naruto's face regained some of the happiness. "So come on! Let's build a snowman!" Orochimara just rolled her eyes and started to read her book.

"No. Go away." Naruto shrugged and ran back to the snow.

Orochimara acted like she was reading, but her mind was wondering. _"He only talks to me, because there is no else? I know I should not feel this way, but that kinda of hurt. UGH! What am I saying? I'm the great Orochimara! The one who will become immortal!"_

/ Later that day in the Library

Naruto was looking at a cook book for couples. While some of the food looked good, it made him sad. All of his friends were couples. First it was Sasuke and Sakura. Then, Kiba and Hinata. Shikamaru and Temari soon were together. Neji and Tenten. Ino and Choji. Lee and Shino also found girls. He was all alone. He tried to date, but most people were still a little afraid, because of the kyuubi. Naruto looked up from his book and saw Orochimara painting a picture near a window. Naruto suddenly got images of him and the missing-nin on a date. He shook his head. _"What the hell am I thinking? This is Orochimara, the same women who killed the Hokage! Anyways, she is like 5000 years old," _Naruto yelled in his mind. He turned a page in his book and saw a simple beef stew recipe. Naruto looked about at Orochimara.

"Yo! I just found a great recipe for beef stew! Would you like some? Tenzo would let us use the kitchen!" Orochimara looked away from her painting.

"Sure whatever. I'm busy." She began to work again. Naruto smiled and ran to find Tenzo.

/ Later that night

Naruto walked into his and Orochimara's bedroom with two steaming hot bowels of beef stew. He saw Orochimara sitting at the table wearing a dark purple dress. She had a bored expression on her face. Naruto sat the bowels down on the table and took a seat on the opposite side of the table. "Try it," Naruto said with joy in his voice. Orochimara tried some and was silent. "Is it good?" She was silent.

"This soup is...amazing." Naruto squalled and jumped up. Orochimara just sweat dropped and began to eat. Naruto soon followed.

/ That Night

Naruto had just fallen asleep when he awoke in a very similar sewer. He looked up and saw the kyuubi's cage. Two red eyes were staring at him. **"I see your here. I need to talk to you,"** Kyuubi said in its deep voice. Naruto nodded and summoned a chair. **"The seal is having some issues."** Naruto was about to yell, but a glare from the kitsune stopped him. **"It won't hurt you. The seal is absorbing me. It seems that the seal is starting to kill me. In two months, I will pass on to the next life. You will have all my powers, but at a cost. You see, a mortal's body can't take that much power. So, my powers will change you."**

"What? Let me guess, I'm going to turn into a hanyou?"

**"HAHAHA! Kid, hanyous are a myth. No such thing. You will turn into a kitsune. A nine-tailed kitsune. Now, before you start yelling, you won't have to walk around as a giant fox. You will have three forms. First, is your human form. You will look normal, so no fox ears or tails. Then, you have a fox form. You will turn into a normal fox, with one tail. Lastly, is your kitsune form. You will be a fox with nine-tails. You can change your size to fit the situation.**

** The process to turn you into a demon has already started. As you have noticed, your eyes are becoming silted and your whiskers are growing darker. Have no fear, that this is tempory. Once the process is done, you will look normal. I'm unsure if you will still have whiskers or not. Questions?"**

"Ummm, yeah. How long do I have until I turn?"

**"It's not that bad. You have another two weeks. Also, you will have a lot of new kitsune skills to learn. Now go away. I want to spend my last days in this realm without you."** The kyuubi pushed Naruto out of his mind.

/ A week later

Naruto frowned as he lost to Orochimara in a game of chess. They found chess bored in one of the storage room. So, for the past week, they have been playing chess. Naruto lost every single time.

Orochimara leaned back and smirked. Naruto gave her a soft glare. Orochimara just laughed it off. Naruto noticed that she was opening up more. They would talk about anything now. Naruto told her of his own childhood and she told him what it was like to be on a team with Jiraiya. Naruto had laughed at all the time Orochimara and Tsunade would beat on him for doing something perverted around them. Overall, Naruto now thought of Orochimara as a friend. Orochimara even consider Naruto a friend, but would never say it. Naruto was also having dreams.

His dreams would often involve him and a certain snake women with pale skin and black hair dating. Then after the date, going back to her house and doing...things. Naruto hated to say this, but somehow he was attracted to her. He would try and act tough around her to impress her. It failed every time, but Naruto does not believe in giving up.

Naruto saw Orochimara picking up the pieces. He leaned back in his chair and smiled. Orochimara gave him a VERY RARE warm smile. He was the only one to ever see one, besides her teammate and sensei. He began to blush. Orochimara just laughed, but stopped when Tenzo walked in with some breakfast. Orochimara's lips turned into a frown. Tenzo gave them the plates and quickly left to do his other duties. Once he left, Orochimara began to smile again. Naruto moved his chair over where he sat next to her. She smiled and the both of them began to eat. Once the two was done, they began to talk about random things. Naruto turned to face her. He watched her talk. He just wanted to kiss her. Due to his fox instincts, Naruto wanted to start making out with her. He pushed those thoughts away. But watching her was making it hard for him. Naruto felt the urge to kiss her again. This time he could not fight it.

"Orochimara..."

Said person turned around and faced Naruto. "Yes?" Naruto in a blink of an eye, crushed lips with Orochimara. Time seemed to stop. Orochimara's just widen. It only lasted for a few second. It stopped when Naruto ran out of the room.

/ With Orochimara

Orochimara just sat there with her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide. Naruto Uzuamki, self proclaimed next Hokage, had kissed her, the greatest traitor of the leaf. She was just shocked. _"That was kinda of nice. My Naruto just kissed me. WAIT! My Naruto? What the hell am I thinking? Naruto is my enemy. But...that feeling. It was warm. I've felt something that I had never experienced before. It was strange. I'm so confused."_

/ With Naruto

Naruto ran to the main courtyard and stopped. He...did not like her. He LOVED her. Naruto knew that much. _"Oh my god! I'm so stupid. She probably hates me know. It would never work. She probably does not feel the same,"_ Naruto asked himself. He felt like he was about to cry. Naruto stopped when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Tenzo standing there with a warm.

"Need to talk," the old monk asked. Naruto just nodded. "Let me guess it's about you and Orochimara."

"Yeah." The old monk smiled.

"You're in love with her, and you fear that she does not return your feelings?"

"Yeah."

"Naruto, I have seen a lot of married couples. They would give each other small looks or smiles. I could see that they were truly in love with each other...soul mates even. Sometimes, I would watch you and her. I would see those same smiles and looks.

Orochimara is a very hard person to read. She has her dream and ambitions and many times she will do whatever it takes to reach them. For the longish time, she cared for only herself. In these past weeks, I can tell she started to care for you. Just give her some time. She is not use to caring for other people. I think you should just give her space and let her figure this thing out on her own. If you want you can share a room with me. I can put some extra blankets on the floor." Naruto nodded and agreed. Things seemed so much brighter.

/ a week later

Naruto had taken Tenzo's advice to heart. He stayed away from Orochimara. He sometime would watch her just stand there and think. She looked confused. Tenzo said this is normal and she would come to him when she is ready.

It was now night time and Naruto was feeling unbearable pain. He was turning. He told Tenzo this and the monk had left the room and slept with someone else. Naruto cried out in pain as he felt his bones break and shatter then re-form. He could feel his charka change. He could feel his charka network burn. He blacked out.

Naruto was back in the sewer. He saw a large black glowing ball with a note on it. The note said 'A parting gift, kid!'. Naruto touched the ball and then it hit him. He saw memories and thoughts. He screamed and passed out.

/ Next Morning

Naruto's eyes slowly opened. He was in Tenzo's room. His head was laying on something warm. He looked up and saw a sleeping Orochimara. _"She must have come in the middle of the night due to my screaming,"_ he thought. Her hand was on his hand. Naruto moved and then felt Orochimara moved. Her yellow eyes flickered open and looked down at him.

"I see you're awake," she said still half asleep. She yawned and pushed him off.

"Why are you here?"

"I heard you screaming and crying in the middle of the night. I decided to come in to check on you."

"Oh. Thanks I guess." No one said anything. Orochimara got up and walked to the window. She sighed.

"Naruto. About the other day."

"Yeah. Just forget about it. I..."

"Naruto let me finish. I'm not mad at you. You see, when you kissed you me, I felt something in my heart. A warm feeling. I don't know much about things like that, but I know it's good. I want to give you a chance, but know this. I will not let you stand in my way of becoming immortal. You don't have to help me with it, but don't stand in my way." Orochimara tuned around and walked over to Naruto. She hugged him. Naruto smiled and hugged her back.

"We have some things to talk about too."

"It can wait."

/ Two months later

They had two months left in the monastery. Naruto and Orochimara were currently eating dinner. Orochimara was almost fully healed. Naruto, since his transformation, was healed. Naruto looked up from his meal. He had told Orochimara about him turning into a kitsune. Naruto sweat dropped when she asked to study him. He turned her down. Overall, they got along very well. There was only one thing Naruto had yet to tell her. The mate mark.

Kitsune mark their mates. A kitsune would bite their mate and channel charka into them. If the person was human, it would turn them into a demon. The only thing is... it has to be a kitsune's soul mate. Naruto knew he loved Orochimara, but wonder about her. Did she love him? He was going to tell her tonight, before they go to bed.

They finished dinner and washed the dishes. They were about to go to sleep, until Naruto spoke up. "Orochimara we have to talk."

"Yes, what is it?"

"Now, you know how am a kitsune? You see, kitsune mark their mates, by biting them. You will turn into a demon. The thing is...you have to be my soul mate."

"And what if I'm not your soul mate and you bite me?"

"You'll die." Orochimara was silent.

_"Hmmmmmmm. I could become powerful! Immortal! Who would need ninjustu when you're a demon! Kukukuku,"_ Orochimara thought. _"But how much do I love Naruto? Naruto is the only man I would ever let kiss me. What if I'm wrong? I could die! I must take the risk. For the sake of Naruto and my dreams!" _ Orochimara took a deep breath. "I'll do it." Naruto nodded and sat next to her. He gave her a soft kiss and moved part of her night shirt. Naruto began to channel charka to his teeth. On the count of three, Naruto bite into her shoulder. Orochimara screamed because of the pain. She passed out.

/ the next Morning

Orochimara groaned as she sat up. She turned her head and saw Naruto sleeping. He had a large thing of drool coming out of his mouth. She rolled her eyes and got out of her bed. Her eyes widen. She felt so...powerful! She felt like she was in her 20's! She laughed. "KUKUKU! I AM A GOD AMONG MEN! HAHAHA!" Naruto jumped up and looked at her.

"Oh my god! You're alive! Wait that means..."

"We're soul mates. Hmmmm. You gave me a great gift. I love you and now let me show you." Orochimara smirked at Naruto's confused look. She pushed him onto his bed and pounced. (Insert a Lemon)

/ Time skip to Mid-spring

Naruto smiled as he watched Orochimara finish packing her backpack. For the last few months, they had been training to their demon powers. Naruto was a nine-tailed demon and Orochimara was a five-tail. They had decided what they were going to do. Naruto could not go back to Konoha with Orochimara, but he would not go to sound. They decided to just travel around and do anything the want. Naruto saw Tenzo walking up to the two.

"I see its time for you two to get going. I wish you luck. If you ever need anything, just come by and ask." Naruto hugs him and thanked him. Orochimara just nodded. Together, Naruto and Orochimara headed off into the world.

/ End?

**Done! I had fun writing that! I may do a part two or make a full story! It depends on reviews.**


End file.
